Meeting The Parents
by SamLim29
Summary: A sort of AU in which Nagisa is a girl (I have no idea why I prefer Nagisa as a girl), and persuades Makoto to bring her home as his girlfriend.


Makoto stared down at his trainers gloomily. His parents were seated by his side on the dark leather sofa, while his little brother, Ren, and his little sister, Ran, played quietly in the corner. Why, oh, why had he let Nagisa talked him into doing this?

"_Mako-chan! When are you going to take me home to meet your parents?" _

_Wide-set pink eyes gazed up innocently at Makoto, who choked and spluttered on his packet of milk. Haruka rolled his eyes and continued stuffing himself with onigiri. Rei shook his head sympathetically, but made no attempt to rescue Makoto. Lunch time had rolled around, and the four friends were sitting on the roof, enjoying their lunches and the warmth of the sun._

"_Excuse me?!" Makoto coughed out once he had managed to gather his wits about him. _

"_Take me home to meet your parents!" Nagisa repeated, smiling at her boyfriend patiently. _

_Makoto paused, suspicious. "Why?" _

"_You're my husband now! Isn't it a tradition to bring your wife back home?" _

_Nagisa fluttered her eyelashes innocently, looking as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Makoto groaned, feeling a headache throb inside of his head. _

"_We're not MARRIED! WE'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO GET MARRIED!" _

"_Yet," Haruka mumbled through a mouthful of egg._

"_Yet," Makoto agreed whole-heartedly, before realizing what he had just said._

"_N-NO, Haru-chan –"_

"_Please, Mako-chan?" Nagisa pouted, turning puppy dog eyes onto her boyfriend, who caved instantly. _

_Makoto cursed inwardly, wondering if he could pull an 'I-Am-Your-Captain' card and make use of those eyes illegal. _

"_Fine. Is tonight a good time?" _

_Nagisa's happy squeal was all the answer he needed._

"_Huh. Four-point-five seconds. You've just broke your previous record, Makoto-senpai." Rei commented, pulling a stopwatch out of his pocket._

"_Makoto's become a whipped man," Haruka drawled out lazily._

_Makoto groaned into his bento. 'Whipped' didn't even begin to cover it._

Makoto sighed heavily, fighting off a gathering depression. He had been dating Nagisa for only a week, and hadn't intended on bringing Nagisa back home as his girlfriend so soon. If he had had his way, he would have never told his family about Nagisa until the need arose. This was the first time that he'd brought a girl as hyper as Nagisa back, and he was worried that his parents wouldn't approve. Nagisa was bubbly and exuberant at best, loud and hyperactive at worse. Makoto could only hope that she'd behave – he didn't want to have to break up with her because his parents disapproved.

Upon hearing that her son had managed to charm his way into a woman's heart, Makoto's mother, Ayano, had been thrilled, cooking up a celebratory feast. His father, Mamoru, had even come home early from work, to welcome the family's newest member. Even Ren and Ran had been thrilled, giggling about having a new playmate.

The doorbell chimed.

"She's here!" Ayano sang out, dusting down her cotton slacks and blouse. Makoto watched in trepidation as his mother waltzed over to the door, opening it with a flourish.

"Oh!" Ayano gasped. Makoto cringed inwardly. He _knew_ bringing Nagisa home was a bad idea…

"Good evening, Tachibana-san. I'm Nagisa Hazuki, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Makoto's jaw dropped when he heard that soft lilt. Nagisa was _never_ this soft…

"Thank you!" What the hell was his mother thanking Nagisa for?

"My son can be a real scaredy-cat and a bit of a worry-wart, so thank you for putting up with him, Nagisa-chan! I'm so glad you're Makoto's girlfriend!"

Despite the fact that Makoto had just been insulted (by his own mother, no less), he found himself heaving a sigh of relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

"It's no problem at all, Tachibana-san. Mako-chan's cute when he's scared."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one! Makoto's been a scaredy-cat since he was a child, and I was beginning to think that he'd never get a girlfriend! Boys are supposed to be chivalrous and all that, you know."

The click-clack of his mother's heels and the softer footfalls of Nagisa grew louder as they approached the living room. Ayano was on her son in an instant, pinching his cheek in between her thumb and forefinger.

"Makoto Tachibana, why didn't you bring Nagisa-chan home sooner?! She's beautiful!"

"… What?" That was Makoto's first response, his attention fixed on the girl who had just glided into the room.

Her butterscotch coloured hair tumbled down to her waist in waves and ringlets. She had thrown a pink cable-knit cardigan over her Renaissance style chemise, which flowed down to her knees like a strikingly white waterfall, an almost lurid red ribbon lacing from her bosom to waist.

"… Nagisa?!" Makoto spluttered. Who was this alien and what had she done to his Nagisa? Nagisa _hated_ dresses. Too constricting, she had once said, preferring to instead streak about in shorts that bared her shapely legs.

Okay, maybe that really _was _Nagisa, Makoto reconsidered when the girl cried out, "Mako-chan!" and slammed into him in a fit of emotion. Makoto nearly toppled off the sofa, but managed to steady Nagisa and himself before they both went flying.

Ayano cleared her throat. Burning with shame, Makoto adjusted Nagisa's position so that she was seated more conventionally on his lap instead of straddling him. Smirking, Ayano shook her head. Her son had got it _bad._

"I'll get dinner ready. Papa can help me set the table." Mamoru nodded, folding up his newspaper and shooting Nagisa a smile.

"I hope you like Thai food, Nagisa-chan."

"That sounds good," She smiled appreciatively at the couple as they left.

Ren and Ran scrambled over to their brother, smiling brightly at Nagisa as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Ren!"

"And I'm Ran!"

Nagisa's smile widened. "Hello. I'm Nagisa."

Ran tugged on the hem of Nagisa's jacket. "Onee-chan's so pretty! When I grow up, I wanna be as pretty as you!"

Nagisa was speechless, bending down to ruffle Ran's hair. "That's… Very sweet. Thank you."

She felt choked up. Nagisa was an only child, and never before had she experienced the love and admiration of a younger sibling.

"Onee-chan, when I grow up, I'm going to marry you!" Ren chipped in, competing with his sister for Nagisa's attention.

Nagisa burst out laughing. "I'm afraid your Onii-chan's already agreed to marry me."

Ren looked scandalized and Makoto couldn't help but laugh along with Nagisa.

"Kids! Dinner!" Ayano hollered.

Ren and Ran practically vanished in a pink and green blur, desperate for food.

Nagisa wriggled off Makoto's lap and waited patiently for her boyfriend to get up from the worn sofa. She was glad she had when Makoto reached out to take her hand. Nagisa didn't complain. She liked the feel of his warm skin against hers, and they walked to the dining room like that, hands intertwined.

Ayano raised an eyebrow when her son entered, but didn't comment. After the family had said grace, everyone tucked in. Ayano had chosen to prepare a Thai-style meal that evening, and Nagisa practically inhaled her food. The one thing Nagisa wasn't picky about was food – the more exotic, the better. She especially liked anything that wasn't a frozen meal or pizza delivery, which was what she had lived on for as long as she could remember.

Ayano had whipped up plates of pad Thai, Swimming Angle, and some prawn rolls that came with a sweet sauce. The smell of their jasmine-infused rice mingled with the scents of coconut sauces and chilli peppers. By the time everyone had finished, Nagisa was floating on cloud nine, and wondered if she could come over to Makoto's house for dinner every night.

Ayano rose. "I'll call you when dessert's ready. Makoto, why don't you take Nagisa-chan up to your room?"

"Okay," Makoto agreed easily, pulling Nagisa to her feet and leading her upstairs.

Makoto's room was tucked away in the corner of the second floor. A big, fairly empty room, with white carpets and built in wardrobes. The walls and ceiling had been painted like the sky, blue with puffy white clouds. There were no posters or ornaments on the walls or the dresser, save for the pictures of Makoto and the Iwatobi swim club.

Makoto found himself studying Nagisa as she settled down onto his bed. He plonked down beside her, his brow wrinkled.

"Go on, Mako-chan. What do you want to know?" Nagisa probed, making Makoto jump. He'd forgotten about how perceptive Nagisa could be sometimes.

"It's just… I don't understand. Why did you go through all the trouble of wearing a dress and coming over?"

Nagisa whipped around, looking unexpectedly pissed.

"Makoto Tachibana, how much more _dense_ can you get? _I love you._ Isn't that reason enough?''

In one swift movement, Makoto flipped Nagisa over so that she was lying on her back and he was poised above her.

"I know. I love you too,'' Makoto replied evenly, leaning down to kiss Nagisa for the first time that evening.

The kiss was hungry and passionate, nothing like the usual gentle and chaste kisses. Nagisa pressed herself against her boyfriend, straining to get closer as her hands wound around him and pulled the back of his hoodie closer to her. She felt dizzy, in a good way – _the best way_ – and she let her eyes flutter shut and go along with it, enjoying every moment, every enticing stroke of Makoto's tongue against hers…  
The door flew open with a loud bang, revealing Ran, who let out an ear piercing shriek the moment she saw her brother and Nagisa tangled up on the bed.

"MUMMY! ONII-CHAN'S MAKING BABIES WITH ONEE-CHAN!''

Before Makoto could even untangle himself from Nagisa, his little sister had torn down the stairs, wailing for her mother. Makoto hoped that he hadn't just scarred the kid for life.

To his surprise, Nagisa curled up into his side, laughing so hard that tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, Mako-chan, it looks as if we've lost our closed door privileges.''


End file.
